Sora meets very familiar people
by In the Darkest of Nights
Summary: He's dreaming right now, isn't he? The girl in front of him looks like someone he knows. She's a friend, perhaps? It certainly seems so...Then why is there another being standing in her place? Wait, there are actually 2 people!


_'I've been having these weird dreams lately... Like, is any of this for real... or not?'_

Blonde hair framed her pale face. She looked back at him, silent and withdrawn. Her mouth set into a thin line. Her frame stood still, watchful as he drew near. There she stood on the stairs, eyes wavering and yet steady as he approached. He paused, staring into her eyes. She seemed sad, standing there with observant eyes that never once blinked. The girl's right hand gently held her left wrist, arms placed before her front. White as a ghost just like the dress she wore, the girl watched him. He hitched in a gasp, his body jolting back. She looked like Kairi, almost an exact replica sans the red tresses that adorned the namesake of one of his best friends. This girl was-

 ** _Namine?_** No. Her hair...wasn't it really black? His vision blurred, static fizzling in the edges of his sight. Colorful spots danced in waves as he blinked for focus. The girl's hair flickered to onyx, her blue eyes ever the same saddened gaze that seeped into his heart. It clenched tight, squeezing a past hurt he was so sure he had experienced before. Yet, wasn't it someone else's memories he had viewed that showed him this? His brain fogged up. It was hard to recollect his brain, a quick face of a boy with spiky blonde hair flashed in mind before disappearing. He knew that boy. And the girl- She peeked downwards, burdened reluctance clouding her eyes from meeting his. He earned for her to catch his eyes, an urge for her to look up at him engulfed his being. Just one look. Her head raised as she matched him eye to eye. A quick flash of wetness slid down his cheek. His left hand reached up, a dewdrop upon his fingers. He gaped in wonder. A tear, but where did it come from? His heart ached, beating fast and heavy in his chest. It beat rapidly, an uneven tempo that resounded loudly in his ears. He winced. The fog had more substance now, a blanket thick and heady with vertigo. A blackness fell over him. Focus. Focus. Focus. Focus-

 _X...i...o...n...? Who **is t**_ ** _h a t?_**

Another look up and his vision quivered as he met once more with the girl with blonde hair. His mouth parted, a word upon his lips that reached for a name. He grasped it at once. It was easy. Like a puzzle piece finally in place. Complete. Correct. Like home. Of course he knew who she was. "Namine, is that you?" He turned the name over in his mind, searching for the familiar feeling to settle in his heart. It didn't steady at all, only increased in pace. Another squeeze encompassed his heart as the girl stayed silent. There was no response. Only a dense silence answered him. The girl- **_witch? nobody? friend?_** just played her game of watching him forever mute. A need to touch her hand caught him. If he did, she might respond. Right? Uncertainty held him back. She might pull away. What if she left? What if she wasn't real? She could leave. Without ever saying a thing and just disappear from sight. That thought bothered him more than any other. The idea of her existence just wiping out, like a light snuffed out by darkness; it hurt. It tortured him _**(Or Roxas?)**_ and encased a shrapnel of agony so sharp it made him hitch for breath, gasping for air and reaching, reaching, reaching up. His hand rose up for hers, fingers slipping and interlocking with hers as a lifeline that anchored him down for reassurance. She was here. She was right here, a hand holding onto his. Soft and gentle, a recognizable touch that he knew. He gripped on tight and never once let go. Her mouth was moving now. His heart slowed down a bit, hopeful and waiting. At last, he knew she'd answer! She was definitely speaking, lips shaping words, but he couldn't hear it.

Puzzled, he shook his head and asked her to speak again. She did and still, there was no sound. This was confusing! It didn't make any sense. Why couldn't he hear her? Now of all times? Just when she finally replied, his hearing just had to go and blow things for him. Riku **_(Axel/Lea?)_** would scold _**(tease)**_ me to clean out my ears if he knew. He grinned halfheartedly, shoulders welling up with tired laughter and a needy desperation to hear her voice. The girl's fingers curled over his own then she pulled back. The warmth faded out of his grasp as he seized with fear, her sudden movements yanked him from his musing. She spoke speechlessly, lips sounding off a name that he already knew he wouldn't hear. The girl gave a pained smile, small and familiar. Her posture screamed "closed off" to the world, her thin body recoiling away from him. She was leaving now, her body shifting like sand grains that dwindled in an hourglass far away from his presence. A hand stretched out. Hoping, wanting, needing. Despair cloaked him close, heart once again pulsing fast. Fast and loud. It was growing louder; a steady drumbeat that marched with the tick of a far-off clock in the distance. They accompanied his sight of the girl fading through his fingers; faster and louder. She was dissolving quicker now, eyes still locked on his. The fuzziness from before returned with a vengeance, crueler than earlier. He could barely keep his eyes on her now. His eyelids were drooping, their weight difficult to hold up. A rapid click and heartbeat reverberated in his ears swiftly now as the last of the girl disintegrated into fine particles. A single splintered fragment slipped into his eye as they sealed shut. His heart sputtered then froze.

"Sora! Wake up! C'mon, you lazy bum. It's time to get the ship moving for Olympus Coliseum, remember? That's where we're heading now."

Donald's voice woke him up at once, clearing away his dream. His body made a shudder, the relaxed position he undertook whilst slumbering now oddly stiff. A haze still lingered over him, bitter reluctance at being woken up making Sora fist a hand over his chest. His heart ached. It felt like a dense weight laid on it, dull and throbbing. His fingers curled, bare knuckles white with tension. There was someone he had been dreaming about. The person was a girl, someone he knew. That he was sure of. But, her face and what exactly she looked like was-

"Sora? Sora?! SORA!? Are you even paying attention to me?" Donald piped up. His head tilted in question, eyes narrowed and beak pursed in concern. "Are you okay, Sora? What were you dreaming about?" Sora lowered his arm back to his side, fingers no longer shaped into a fist. He turned his head to face Donald, a smile fastened on his face. It was fake but big; the grin stretching his mouth wide open. "Just a friend. We're heading off to the Coliseum now, right? Let's get going!" He turned back around, the smile now thinner, but still there. Donald eyed him warily, exchanging a look with Goofy that spoke volumes in the brief silence. He didn't bring up Sora's obvious fake smile and alarming behavior, instead electing to charge on with the mission bequeathed to the trio. "Right! We really should go now. Now, get this ship in motion or I'll take over!" Goofy added in right after Donald spoke, "But, Donald- I thought you said you couldn't use your magic to- " An angry squawk erupted out of Donald, interrupting Goofy as he whirled furiously on him. "I was joking! Sora, we really need to get going now. We shouldn't waste any more time."

Sora nodded in agreement, eager to get a move on, but hesitant. There was only one problem. He didn't exactly know how to get there now. "How exactly am I supposed to get us there when all the old highways are closed off to us?" Donald screeched, floored that he could forget, "What do you mean?! You can't?" Goofy replied, a cheery smile on his face. "Master Yen Sid said that Sora should use his heart as guidance. You should trust your own heart Sora. Just picture your friends and it should take us there, right?" Goofy nodded as Sora glanced at him, then bobbed his head back; his signature grin splitting his face ear to ear. "May your heart be your guiding key," Goofy assured him as the trio settled in place, ready to head off for their next adventure. Sora smiled, a warm glow _**(Like the one from his dream?)** _surrounded his heart like a friend. It swelled up like a balloon, overwhelming him with a comforting embrace that made him still in awe and wonder. Those words sounded like something similar he had known of before for some bizarre reason. "May my heart be my guiding key." Sora grinned and stood up, hand in the air as he summoned forth his Keyblade. It appeared in a blinding flash, a faithful friend to the loyal of Light. His arm swooped in a graceful arc then pointed out before him, familiar faces of past companions from journey's past encompassing his mind as a portal appeared before the Gummi Ship. It shimmered with brilliance, embodying a luminescence that spilled from the tip of his weapon. The gleam faded away from his Keyblade as he relinquished it and sat back down before the control panel and steering wheel. Sora grabbed ahold of the wheel, beaming broadly. "All right! Olympus Coliseum, here we come!"

The Gummi Ship speed off, rocketing towards the portal in a jiffy. It sailed in the vortex and then vanished in a collapsing brightness. Both the ship and portal were now gone from sight.


End file.
